


Message

by ownedbyacat



Series: Glimpses and Misfits [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ownedbyacat/pseuds/ownedbyacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since when does Kensei carry a pager?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message

"I thought I had asked for all phones to be turned off," the CEO of Kuchiki Industries complained when frantic beeping interrupted his presentation of the company's financial results.

A chair crashed to the ground in answer, knocked over in Kensei Muguruma's heedless sprint from the boardroom. The door slammed, leaving Byakuya Kuchiki to frown in consternation.

Kensei, head of Kuchiki Industries Corporate Security, might display the occasional streak of temper, but he was not usually rude. Walking out on the man who employed him, in the middle of a board meeting at that, did not fit Kensei's profile. Not at all. 

"We're taking a ten minute break," the CEO announced and left the room, not surprised when Zaraki Kenpachi fell into step beside him before he'd even reached the stairs. Kenpachi had a nose for trouble that beat even Kensei's. And he'd been quivering all morning.

"What do you think happened?"

Byakuya shrugged. "That was a pager," he said slowly, trying to unravel the mystery. "Kensei doesn't _have_ a pager."

Sounds of desperate sobbing greeted the men as they exited the stairwell on the 13th floor. The reception area outside the corporate security office was deserted, but the door to the large open plan office stood ajar.  Byakuya reached for the handle, only to have it yanked out of his grip from the inside, a quick sidestep saving him from being bowled over backwards by a frantic Don Frazer.

"What's happening, kid?"

Donald Frazer stopped in his tracks and his head tilted upwards, meeting Kenpachi Zaraki's questioning gaze. He turned back toward the centre of the room, where Kensei stood still as a statue watching a smartly dressed blonde sob into a crushed handkerchief, as if to remind himself of events and reasons before he considered the men who had accosted him. He bopped a short nod as if both Byakuya and Zaraki had passed some test before he spoke.

"Shūhei Hisagi has been kidnapped."


End file.
